Too Blind to See
by Mourir
Summary: [Michi] A twisted love triangle gone askew. Mimi convinces herself that she's fallen for the charms of Yamato. Taichi is still hung over Sora. Their jealousy plan backfires, and it all ends with a gun. But somehow, they'll make it work.


**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Digimon.

**Notes: **Re-written version.

xxx

**Zero**

xxx

She was indifferent. Not caring or sorrowful. Not happy or delighted. It was just a feeling of understanding, knowing that this was the best for her family. New friends could be made easily and old ones could stay in contact. Simple. Easy. She knew what to do after a move, after all, her father's job required him to make several moves within his lifetime. She was used to it.

It was no big deal.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked, sitting unnaturally calm across her parents, who had both expected her to freak out as she had on previous occasions. This composed girl was no one they knew. They assumed she got used to the same news being told to her over and over. That was close to the truth, actually.

"Next week. We're going to try to get a house over there in New York," her mother responded, clinging tightly to her husband's arm, tears unnecessarily falling from her eyes. "We're sorry it's such short notice, Mimi, but-"

"No, it's fine. Really. I don't care." Mimi stood up, making her way to her room and gently shutting the door.

Settling on her bed, she glanced at a photo that had been taken in the last days of the Digital World. She saw the bright smiles, speaking of an unbreakable bond and shimmering eyes which poured out tales of victory and loss – these people were truly her friends and were the only people to have had an affect on her. They were like family.

It would be most difficult to leave them, but what could she do?

This was just another move.

Just another place to live and adjust.

She knew she shouldn't have made herself comfortable in this city. Now there were going to be bittersweet goodbyes, tears, and pre-broken promises.

But it was no big deal.

xxx

"So did you want to talk about something?" Sora sat up on the bed, looking worriedly at her best friend, who was being unusually quiet and contemplative.

Mimi took a quick glance to the redhead before returning her gaze to the television screen. "Yes."

"Well what is it? I have soccer practice soon and-"

"I'm moving."

Sora's eyes barely widened, but she quickly shook it off and crossed her arms. "Very funny Mimi, now what is it? Need help picking out an outfit? Did you want to go shopping or-"

Mimi roughly grabbed the redhead's shoulders, forcing shocked crimson to look into blazing cinnamon eyes. For a moment there was nothing but taut silence smothered with a thick layer of tension. For a moment they just stared at each other, having such a deep friendship that words were insignificant. Nothing needed to be said, but the screaming silence between them needed to be broken.

"I'm moving," the brunette spoke in a soft whisper, her voice lined intricately and expertly with sadness. In truth this was all just routine to her. "To America. In a week."

The normally levelheaded and composed soccer player froze, letting the words spread their venom through her body. The combined forces of Mimi's sudden notice of departure and sudden new persona was something she did not know how to respond with.

"You . . . you can't be serious . . ." Sora tried to avert her eyes to something less intense, not wanting to see the answer spelled out in those honey orbs. But inside, bleeding through her consciousness, she knew the answer. "We just . . . you can't . . ."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you leaving?"

The brunette sighed, moving away from her best friend and staring at her collection of stuffed animals. She didn't respond, not finding too much importance in that particular question.

"Do you _want_ to leave?"

Mimi pondered over her answer, mulling over the pros and cons of leaving. In the end she realized, or she just reminded herself that she didn't care. "Sora, the answer is painful."

"We'll miss you."

"It's rude to lie."

Nothing more was said.

xxx

It was well past midnight. The lucid shine of the moon filtered into her room and gave it a ghastly glow. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the photo on her nightstand. She could make out the faint silhouette of insanely spiky hair somewhere in the corner.

The pretty boy with the wistful smile, she dubbed him. It was a name she called him, mentally, long before she personally knew him. Yamato just didn't seem fitting enough. It was too . . . mundane. She thought it proper to name him something that told of his radiance and enigmatic aura, a name no one else had. Though he would never know of this nickname, and she would never audibly call him that.

No, it was only for herself and the void of reality to know. An inside joke that she'd share with no one.

"It's too bad," she whispered to the picture, which was untouched by the moonlight, "I wanted to call you that one day. Just to see how you would react. I almost feel bad for moving."

She crawled over to the edge of her bed, reaching out to grab the frame. She stared at the different faces, feeling the urge to break down as new memories rose from their graves. It all played out like some overdramatic movie. Smiles, tears, crushed hopes, newly arisen ones – she remembered every single detail.

Placing the frame back, Mimi slipped under the covers. The threads connecting her to consciousness were snipped. Sleep blanketed around her quickly and all previous thoughts were smothered and erased.

The dreams were sweeter than usual. They were of a blank darkness and the fake existence of things once known. They were of absolutely nothing.

xxx

**Notes: **Short, sorry but it's chapter zero. Meaning prologue. I'm one of those authors who take hojillion years to update. Um . . . oops?


End file.
